Presents and Prisoners
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Tseng buys Rufus Reno, a youth from the Midgar slums. After a run-in with Hojo, Rufus sets out to educate and care for Reno, but soon it becomes Reno who is caring and teaching Rufus about how life should be. Rufus/Reno, Tseng/Reeve
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Just a new idea I had for a fanfic, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the other fics – I hope to be updating them all in the next week. I hope that you all like this.  
**Pairings:** Tseng/Reeve, and Rufus/Reno  
**Warnings:** Slightly AU, Mentions of child abuse and torture, bad language, violence, slavery, prostitution and drugs (and honestly, this is a fluffy story)  
**Summary:** Tseng buys Rufus Reno, a youth from the Midgar slums. Rufus sets out to educate and care for Reno, but soon it becomes Reno who is caring and teaching Rufus about how life should be.

* * *

Tseng strolled through the slums, feeling all the eyes resting on him and his smart blue suit. He was here with a purpose, and for once it wasn't to commit a murder or injure anyone, nor was it to close down one of the many brothels and crack houses that lined the slums. He didn't even acknowledge the mako dealers that shied away from him in fear or the beautiful men and women who approached.

He knew what he had to do. To start with, he had thought that this was a bad idea, but Reeve had continued suggesting it, saying that it would benefit the poor ShinRa boy who he cared so much about. Rufus had no one in the world other than him and Reeve – his mother was dead, his brother didn't acknowledge his existence and his father merely saw him as a burden and a tool. . Tseng didn't blame Lazard, the young man was too busy trying to survive, but his father had no excuse for the monstrous way that he acted.

Rufus needed something to focus his emotion upon. Until recently, the focus of the teenager's free time had been a puppy, but after it had passed away, Rufus had began to focus just on his work. Not to a reasonable amount, but to excess – often working sixteen or seventeen hour days. Reeve had realised that something needed to be done, and Tseng agreed.

Tseng had still felt reluctant about the idea of purchasing a human for Rufus, but Reeve thought it would be for the best. It would save a young person from the slums and the hell that boiled beneath the plate, and would give Rufus a friend to communicate with. A human would probably also have a better chance of survival than an animal.

Tseng continued to walk, hand in his pocket, resting against the gun and wallet full of Gil inside. His plan was to find someone similar in age to the seventeen year old, and buy them. If they were in a bad way, he would threaten the owner to take better care of his 'girls' or else face a raid by the Turks.

He turned into a building, "Heaven's Angels" written in neon above the door. The bubble-gum chewing girl on reception sat up straight as she saw him.  
"You okay sir?"

Tseng nodded, regarding her impassively.  
"Get your boss." The girl hesitated, and then, realising that this man was a Turk, and wouldn't take no for an answer, she ran off.

A few moments later, a wealthy and obese man walked down the stairs. Tseng frowned slightly.  
"Don Corneo."

"Oh, so ShinRa still has its Wutaian dog. What are you doing here?"  
Tseng bit back any anger at the other's words. Instead, he stayed calm.

"I came here to buy a youth of around seventeen."

"Male or female?" Don Corneo asked, staring at Tseng, more than a little surprised. His spies had informed him that the Wutaian Turk was with the engineer, and there had seemed to be no problem between them. "Have you grown tired of your robot?"

Tseng still seemed outwardly calm, but he wanted to get revenge on Don Corneo. It wasn't worth it though.  
"They aren't for me. They are for Rufus ShinRa. Male." He didn't think that Rufus had a sexuality, he certainly seemed asexual, but it would be simpler for him to get used to a new male living nearby than a woman – the only women that the vice president knew were Elena and Scarlet, and both of them frightened Rufus a little.

Don Corneo nodded, turning to the secretary.  
"Chardonnay, why don't you fetch Reno?" As the girl scampered to obey, he continued talking to Tseng. "Reno is eighteen, a slummer. He is beautiful." He was also a huge handful, and Don Corneo would be glad to get rid of him. Tseng could try and control him. The pimp smirked slightly, imagining Rufus being murdered by Reno. Reno didn't like being ordered around. ShinRa would be plunged into chaos, and he would manage to gain yet more power. It would serve the ShinRa bastard right.

Chardonnay returned, still chewing her bubble gum. Behind her walked a young man with a mane of furious red hair. He stared at the two of them, noticing that Tseng was a Turk. When he'd been little, he'd dreamed of being like that. But now he knew he would never make that goal. He'd still try though.

Tseng gazed at the posing boy, walking over, eyes scanning over him.  
"How old are you?" He didn't trust Don Corneo to tell the truth about the boy's age. But he was right about the boy's beauty.  
"'m eighteen."

Tseng nodded, turning back to Don Corneo.  
"I suppose that he will do at a push. Take good care of your girls or we might investigate. How much is he?"

The Don frowned. He wanted to get the most money possible out of Tseng, but at the same time, he didn't want ShinRa to increase its surveillance on him.  
"One and a half thousand Gil." Tseng handed over the money without debate, not looking over at the boy.

Reno stared at the floor, feeling worthless. He was being traded for next to nothing for a Plater, whilst still costing more money than he would ever make.  
"Follow me." The Turk's voice was firm, leaving no room for argument, and he obeyed, following wordlessly.

***

Rufus ShinRa lay in his bed, staring blankly at the wall. He was tied, his wrist fastened to the bed post, and whilst he was able to reach a glass of water or his notes, he couldn't move very far. He closed his eyes, trying to break the monotony, and hoping that Tseng returned soon to free him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I'm so sorry for the delays, but I'm updating now, hope you like this chapter. I hope that everyone is well. I've been having a lot of personal problems, but I think they're fixed now.  
**Warnings:** See Chapter one, lots of bad language from Reno

* * *

Recap from last time:  
_Reno stared at the floor, feeling worthless. He was being traded for next to nothing for a Plater, whilst still costing more money than he would ever make.  
"Follow me." The Turk's voice was firm, leaving no room for argument, and he obeyed, following wordlessly._

_Rufus ShinRa lay in his bed, staring blankly at the wall. He was tied, his wrist fastened to the bed post, and whilst he was able to reach a glass of water or his notes, he couldn't move very far. He closed his eyes, trying to break the monotony, and hoping that Tseng returned soon to free him._

Reno sat on the train, shifting awkwardly from side to side. He drew his knees up to his chest, looking around, recognising some faces, wishing he didn't. He looked up at the Turk, taking several deep breaths.  
"So why'm I here yo?" He whispered, feeling sick, but determined to ask. He wanted to know why the other had bought him, what he was to expect.

Tseng stared at him unemotionally.  
"You're to serve as a companion for Rufus ShinRa."  
Reno fought down the urge to retch. So that was his life then, from now on, prisoner of some rich spoilt brat. He'd seen Rufus on television, heard his smug voice beamed out from screens in the slums. Rufus was just like his father, he didn't care about the people down there suffering. Reno was tempted to say he preferred life in the slums, though he supposed that this way, he would at least get regular food and somewhere safe to sleep. That was if it was safe. He'd been hurt by platers so many times that he no longer trusted them in the least.

Tseng watched the other, face still impassive. He could tell the other wasn't happy about it.  
"Just give him a chance." Tseng frowned slightly. "If in a month it isn't working out, we can always rearrange things." Reno nodded shakily, too confused to trust himself to speak. He had a safe home, but that was only for a month, and then he might find himself alone again. Back in the slums, with the connections with friends severed due to his brief burst of privilege. He looked down, knowing that he would be better off staying with Rufus than going home now that his life had changed so much.

Reno gazed quietly at the floor, mind swimming with questions. He wasn't normally quiet like this, but he was unsure, away from the slums which he knew so well and into a new environment. The train stopped, and Tseng held out a hand. Reno stared blankly at it, before struggling to his feet. Tseng let his hand down, sighing softly, inaudible to Reno. Then the Wutaian Turk looked at the redhead.  
"You will follow me."

Reno nodded, glad that he wasn't being held on to. He wasn't stupid enough to think that it made him free, but it meant that he was trusted, even if only a little. He followed the older man through corridors and lifts, and at one point up the stairs. He mentally stored the information about their route in case he got the chance to leave, but with the number of codes entered when he couldn't see, and the finger print scans, he guessed he was stuck. Eventually, Tseng knocked on a door then walked through into an office, the ShinRa logo dominating the wall and carpet, a wooden desk and a few seats. Reno fought back a giggle at the sheer difference between this room and any he'd been in before. He'd been in offices before of course, but the ancient desk and the computer somehow amused him. He guessed he might be going mad.

Tseng led him through the office, noticing his strange actions but deciding not to comment upon them. He opened the door into a pristine white bedroom, with perfect white sheets, a brilliantly white carpet, no curtains. Reno frowned, noticing the complete emptiness of the room. In a way it made him feel unsettled. As he walked in, he saw Rufus curled up on his side in bed, hands together as though in prayer. He was shaking, pale, murmuring slightly, eyes unfocussed. Reno bit his lip, suddenly worried for the little brat. When he stepped closer and saw that there was a scarf binding one of Rufus's hands down, he hissed, running over to him, standing between Tseng and the restrained Vice President.

"I dunno what the fuck is going on here, bu' I sure as hell ain' hurtin him, if ya think I am then you're sick, you know that? He's ill damn you, an' you've got him like this..." He snarled at Tseng, fiddling with the binding and earning a weak moan from the sick boy.

Tseng smiled slightly, noticing the other's automatic defence of Rufus. This was a good sign, it meant there was a chance that they would be able to grow close. He took a deep breath.  
"I only did this because if I didn't, he was going to try and hurt himself, to kill himself. He can't be allowed to die, he's too valuable for the company."

Reno glared at him, but relaxed slightly, staring with wide eyes.  
"Look a' him? Tha' look like any kinda life? Sometimes i's better for people to die ya know. If tha's wha he wan's, why not le' him?"

Tseng shrugged.  
"I believe that he needs care and help, from someone who understands him. That's why you're here." Reno opened his mouth to question that statement, but Tseng continued. "Reno, this is Rufus. Rufus, this is Reno, he's your new present..." Normally Reno would have objected to that, but when he saw Rufus's mouth twist slightly into a smile, he found himself unable to upset the poor boy. Rufus probably didn't know what was going on anyway. Looking at the other, he was small, but probably his age. Yet the look in his eyes... it was as haunted as any of those who had lived their entire life in the slums.

Tseng checked Rufus's temperature.  
"It's alright Rufus, I've got your medicine..." He walked to a cabinet, unlocked it, and returned a moment later with a needle filled with a slightly orange liquid. He placed it down on the bed sheet, and carefully rolled up Rufus's sleeves, before injecting him. Reno was stunned by the simple number of layers the rich boy seemed to be wearing, when the room wasn't even very cold. He was wearing a t-shirt and some old trousers, and he felt perfectly comfortable.

Reno raised his hand, reaching out to touch Rufus's hair. Rufus flinched, shying away from the touch, and Reno paused, before dropping his hand to his side. Rufus's eyes looked up at Tseng, noticeably improving since the injection. He could focus now, and he looked at the redhead curiously.  
"Tseng, who is this?"

Tseng smiled gently.  
"This is Reno. He's for you Rufus."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you all for your support! This is quite a short chapter, but I know what will happen next time.  
**Warnings:** Hojo

* * *

._Reno raised his hand, reaching out to touch Rufus's hair. Rufus flinched, shying away from the touch, and Reno paused, before dropping his hand to his side. Rufus's eyes looked up at Tseng, noticeably improving since the injection. He could focus now, and he looked at the redhead curiously.  
"Tseng, who is this?"_

_Tseng smiled gently.  
"This is Reno. He's for you Rufus."_

Rufus nodded, staring at the other boy.  
"Thank you Tseng. Will you arrange for him to have a bed?"  
"Of course Rufus." Tseng walked away to pull out the spare camp bed. Reno immediately crouched down, attempting to free the other's wrists from their binding. Rufus shuddered.  
"Please don't touch me."  
"'kay, sure, but I gotta get these off ya." Reno muttered, continuing to undo it, trying to keep his fingers from brushing the other's skin, as pale as his own. "Yer don' get ou' much huh?"

"Father doesn't like it." Rufus looked down and shook his head. He smiled as his wrists were released, stretching his hands. He paused, before realising that he should be polite. "Thank you."  
"Yer don' gotta thank me. But yer welcome."  
"No. I mean it. Thank you, and thank you for not touching me. I appreciate it. Few people bother with that."  
"I ain' gonna touch yer. I know what it's like bein' touched if you don' wanna be."  
Reno smiled at the vice president, and Rufus shyly smiled back.

Tseng returned with the bed, noticing that Rufus had been freed. He raised his eyebrow slightly, but didn't make a comment, knowing that it was probably for the best that Rufus was accepting the other so close. He could never have hoped that something this positive would have happened so quickly. He set up the spare bed on the far side of the room before returning.  
"Why don't you two sit down, I'll order lunch for you both. Sandwiches will have to do for now, I'm afraid you have a check up Rufus."

Rufus flinched, tears shining in his eyes. He hated checkups so much, but he couldn't argue. It would be a waste time, and would let Tseng down. He didn't want to disappoint the other, not when Tseng had done so much for him. It was just awful though, having Hojo examine him, inject him and take samples. It was like a nightmare every time.  
"Thank you Tseng."

Tseng stood in the corner, ordering food. Reno curled up on the bed, his knees held to his chest.  
"Wha's a check-up?" It was clearly an idea which frightened the other.  
"It means a medical exam. The scientists need to check on me... I am sickly. That's why I need my medicine."

Reno didn't think that was medicine, but he stayed quiet, not wanting to argue with the others. There was a knock on the door and the Wutaian bodyguard returned with a tray of food. He handed a plate to Reno, sharing the other plate with Rufus. Before Rufus had finished his second sandwich, Reno had devoured all of his. Reno grinned shyly at Tseng.  
"That were grea'. Thanks."

"You are quite welcome Reno." Tseng smiled back, deciding to check one thing before they headed down to the laboratory. "Reno, are you finding this alright so far?"  
"Yeh Mister...'s great. Thanks fer lettin' me..." Reno answered, realising that actually, it wasn't that bad. He quite liked Rufus, and he could tell how much Rufus needed protection. He definitely would not deny the other that. This life seemed a lot better than the last one he had had.

"I'm glad Reno. You don't mind waiting here whilst Rufus goes to the labs?"  
"Actually mister...yeh...yeh i do. I wanna go with him. He don' like it. I coul' see tha'. I'm not lettin' him go alone."  
"As you wish." Tseng stood, privately grateful for the other's decision. "Go and wash, the shower is through there, I will fetch you some new clothes."

Reno ran off to get ready, stripping out of his ragged clothes and bathing in the water. It felt incredible to get properly clean, the water here much cleaner than it had been in that place in the slums. He heard Tseng walk in and place in some clothing, but he didn't turn around. When the room was deserted again, he dressed. The new outfit was a pair of smart black trousers and a white shirt. Better than what he had worn before. He felt proud of how he looked. He walked out, hair still damp. He walked behind Tseng and Rufus, following them through a labyrinth of corridors and down into the labs.

Tseng knocked on the entrance, and the door opened. Reno shuddered in revulsion as he saw an oily man with dark brown hair standing there, smiling to see them. He felt like he was this scientist's prey. Rufus was shaking in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I know this isn't in the right order of fics to update, but I wasn't very happy with the last chapter and wanted to do another to make up for it.  
**This chapter is dedicated to ShadowHaloedAngel, who is under a lot of stress at the moment, and is the best friend anyone could wish for.  
****Warnings:** Hojo, mentions of past abuse – both child and animal, some violence, torture, language.

* * *

_Tseng knocked on the entrance, and the door opened. Reno shuddered in revulsion as he saw an oily man with dark brown hair standing there, smiling to see them. He felt like he was this scientist's prey. Rufus was shaking in front of him_.

"Hello Vice President, what a pleasure it is to see you today." The man at the door slimed. Reno had never known before that sliming could be a word used to accompany a type of speech, but he did now. He was learning a lot today. Much of this was things he didn't want to know. He'd been happier thinking of the Turks as mere objects of terror, dreaming of being in their ranks, but never speaking to them. His life had been simpler when he had thought of the vice-President of ShinRa as being a spoilt brat with everything he could desire, rather than a terrified and suicidal child, close to his own age but acting far younger. He'd not felt sick before he'd heard the voice of that scientist, and seen the look with which he regarded Rufus.

Reno stood closer to the other boy, reminding himself that he was meant to be Rufus's companion and friend. He had to protect him from this other man. The revolting figure moved closer, eyes settling on the ex-slummer.  
"Well now, who is this Tseng?"  
"Professor, this is Reno, he's Rufus's companion."

Hojo nodded, reaching out and taking Reno's face in his hand, tilting it from side to side.  
"Well, if you ever get fed up with him, I'm sure I can find an experiment for him to participate in."  
Tseng placed his hand on Reno's shoulder, pulling him away from the scientist.  
"That won't be necessary. Rufus needs his check up."  
Hojo stepped out of the way, and Tseng ushered the two boys in.

Rufus headed straight over to one of the beds, laying down and beginning to roll up his right sleeve, letting the other examine him. Hojo walked over to do the tests, whilst Reno lurked in the background. Tseng was standing at the door, and Reno considered going over there, before he remembered he was meant to be accompanying Rufus. He followed the scientist over to Rufus, resting his hand on the left cuff of Rufus's jacket. Rufus smiled up at him weakly, reassured by his presence. Hojo frowned at this, picking up a syringe, pressing it against Rufus's elbow. The vice president flinched, clearly feeling frightened. Reno put his hand over Rufus's arm, stopping Hojo from being able to line up the needle.  
"Wha's that for yer bastard...?" He asked, challenging Hojo. The scientist smirked.  
"It's to knock him out. This check up will be quite painful if I continue without administering it." Reno looked at Rufus, who nodded weakly, and Reno removed his hand, letting Hojo inject the pale boy. Reno regretted swearing, feeling stupid for trying to interfere.

Rufus began to thrash on the bed, and Hojo calmly attached straps to his wrists and ankles to pin him in place. Reno panicked.  
"Wha' the fuck did ya do wi' that?"  
"I'm just knocking him out."  
"Yer hurtin him!" Reno protested, running his fingers through Rufus's hair. The vice president fell still, finally unconscious, overwhelmed by the drugs.

"I am merely carrying out the expected procedure. The one his father wishes me to use. It makes it more painful than it would otherwise be." Hojo answered, his voice sliming again. Reno felt like he wanted to wash from just talking to him. He felt betrayed, and he'd betrayed Rufus.  
"'s hurting him though!"  
"That, Reno..." The other paused, snorting derisively at the boy's name. "Would be exactly why he wants me to use it. Why it has always been what I have used on our dear vice president."  
"But...why'd he wanna do that?" Reno asked, clutching at straws, desperate to have his mind put at ease, to have some sense of normality restored. Hojo laughed.

"You really don't know anything do you? You've been brought in off the street, and think you're going to be his hero...I bet you won't survive a month." The look in Hojo's eyes as he spoke frightened Reno.  
"Wha'... wha'dya mean, I won' last a month. Rufus likes me..."

In the corner, Tseng frowned but stayed quiet, not able to hear exactly what it was they were discussing. Hojo cackled in joy, looking forwards to telling the other the news. He leant forwards, speaking in a whisper above the other's unconscious body.

"You see, Reno, like you said, Rufus likes you. Rufus doesn't like things, he either loves them or hates them...and well, the things he loves..." There was a slight pause as Hojo kept him waiting, a smirk on his lips. "Well, when he was seven, he found a tiny little mouse, and he loved it, and cared for it, and then it died a horrible, painful death. Then, a few years later, he had a puppy, a good puppy, and he loved it so very much, and you could hear its howls of agony from inside his room across the other side of the tower, and now... well, now he loves you. You're his new little pet, and things he love have a tendency to die..." His smirk widened. "I give you a month..."

Reno stumbled away from Hojo, mind reeling, feeling sick. He was terrified, his heart hammering inside his chest. He was going to die. Rufus was going to kill him while he slept, or torture him to death. He'd been hurt before, the wounds on his face showed that, but to die... he was hyperventilating. He couldn't think. He sat on the floor, head between his knees, until he could breathe again.

Hojo carried out his tests, extracting vials of blood, injecting the other with chemicals, x-raying him, giving him brain scans. Through the entire process, Reno stayed where he was sat, panicking. Eventually Hojo injected Rufus a second time. The unconscious teen started screaming in pain, again thrashing in the bonds.

Reno stood, reaching out, holding Rufus's hand, giving him something to hold onto. After almost a minute of writhing, during which time Tseng did not leave his vigil by the door, Rufus's eyes opened. He smiled at the hand in his, eyes rising until he was looking up at Reno's face. His mouth twisted into a smile.  
"Reno..."  
Reno nodded, too scared to speak.  
"Thank you for staying Reno...good Reno..." He took another pained breath. "Loved Reno..."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry for the huge delay, I'll be working on this fic and trying to answer some questions. Quite a creepy chapter this time.  
**Warnings:** Animal abuse, bad language, death, child abuse.

* * *

_Reno stood, reaching out, holding Rufus's hand, giving him something to hold onto. After almost a minute of writhing, during which time Tseng did not leave his vigil by the door, Rufus's eyes opened. He smiled at the hand in his, eyes rising until he was looking up at Reno's face. His mouth twisted into a smile.  
"Reno..."  
Reno nodded, too scared to speak.  
"Thank you for staying Reno...good Reno..." He took another pained breath. "Loved Reno..."_

Reno flinched, fear building up inside him. Hojo's words filled his mind. Rufus was going to kill him. He was going to die horribly. He was breathing too fast now, mind reeling. He wanted to run away, but he couldn't move. He was too scared to do anything. His hand was frozen within the vice president's grasp. He registered distantly that Rufus hadn't objected to this contact. The room seemed to swim before him.

He almost jumped when Tseng's hand landed on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality with a jerk.  
"Reno, we need to return the Vice President to his rooms, the good professor has finished with him for now."  
Almost robotically, Reno nodded, getting up and moving out of the way, letting go of Rufus' hand and allowing Tseng to help him unsteadily to his feet, walking with the Turk back to his rooms. Reno followed a short distance behind, thoughts still crowding in, making him feel dizzy. He retched slightly, but forced himself to keep going, to appear unafraid. He didn't want the others to worry, to work out that he knew. When they were safely within Rufus' quarters, Tseng turned to him.

"Are you alright Reno?"  
Silently, not trusting himself to speak, Reno shook his head.  
"Perhaps you should lie down." Tseng suggested gently. "You've had a rough day, you deserve a rest."  
Reno nodded, making his way over to the camp bed. Tseng's attention had already left him, and the guardian was once again focussed on his young charge.

Reno laid down on the bed beside Rufus', pulling a blanket over him. He curled up, drawing his knees to his chest. This was the nicest room he had ever been in, and the most comfortable bed, but he couldn't find any enjoyment in it. All he could think about was Hojo's words. Hojo was clearly an evil and cruel man, but he couldn't help thinking that at that point, he had spoken with conviction. Anything Rufus loved ended up dead. Rufus loved him. He pulled the quilt tighter, trying to relax.

Time seemed to stand still. It felt like decades had passed before Rufus climbed into his bed nearby, and Tseng lay down in his bed in the hall, by the door. The rational part of Reno's mind knew that Tseng was there in order to ensure no one could break in, but it felt like he was there to make sure he couldn't get out. Mind aching, he settled down to sleep.

Reno's eyes opened slowly the next morning, and for a few seconds, he had forgotten his fear and where he was. He'd been content and warm, and then the truth slowly sunk in. He was waiting for his death. He scrambled into a sitting position, only to notice that both Tseng and Rufus' beds were empty. He'd begun to panic, only slightly calming when he heard noises from the other room.

He got to his feet, tiptoeing towards the noise, ready to attack any intruders, or flee, depending on the situation he discovered. Instead, he saw Tseng cooking breakfast, and Rufus making his way through a large pile of paperwork. Reno guessed this was normality for him. This was the kind of life he was meant to be getting used to, but he didn't know how long it would last. How long he had.

"Hello Reno." Tseng called. "I'm nearly finished with breakfast, you must be starving."  
Reno was starving, Tseng was right. He just couldn't admit it. The food might be poisoned. He shrugged, taking a seat. Rufus glanced up as he sat down, a smile on his face at seeing Reno there. Reno turned away without a response.

Plates of food were placed in front of them by Tseng, and they ate in silence. Tseng kept looking between the two of them, concern clearly visible on his face. Aside from that initial smile, Rufus made no attempt to stop Reno from being distant, and so an emptiness descended over the room.

The quiet was shattered as Tseng's phone rang. The Turk answered it, as professional as always.  
"Sir? ... Yes Sir. ... Of Course sir... I'll bring him right away sir." He hung up, frowning slightly, and muttering what sounded to Reno like a swear word in Wutaian. Then the Turk turned to Rufus.  
"Your father wishes to see you. Eat breakfast and then we will go."  
Rufus nodded, putting the paperwork to the side and beginning to eat. When he was finished, he left the apartment, shadowed by Tseng. Tseng smiled at Reno before leaving.  
"Take care." Reno had nodded in response, flinching when the door closed after Tseng and the key clicked in the lock.

Reno ran to the door, tugging on the handle, slamming his fists into the wood and kicking at it, but to no avail. He was tempted to just collapse to the floor and sob, waiting for his fate to catch up with him. He forced those thoughts aside, leaving the door. He could explore the rooms for now. He told himself that there must be an escape route somewhere. He just had to find it.

He made his way through the apartment. First the door, which was sealed, and an empty hallway. Then the dining room, which had knives but no way of escape. Opposite was Rufus' office, which had a telephone which you needed a fingerprint to access. Then Rufus's room, where he slept. No escape route there. He was about to leave, when he noticed Rufus's bedside cabinet, the key still in the lock. He walked closer, crouching down, hand reaching out to take the key. He wasn't sure what he expected to find, maybe jewels or a blueprint of the building. Something befitting the heir of ShinRa. He opened the door.

It took a few moments to process what he was seeing, but suddenly it clicked into place and he started to scream. Hojo's words echoed again through his mind.  
"When he was seven, he found a tiny little mouse, and he loved it, and cared for it, ... it died a horrible, painful death... a puppy, a good puppy, and he loved it so very much, ... you could hear its howls of agony ... now... now he loves you..."  
With trembling hands, Reno reached out, fingers hovering over the tiny stuffed body of a mouse, fingers touching the fur of the pup beside it. There were others there too, a hamster, a chocobo chick smaller than his fist. He'd be next.

Gagging, Reno snatched his hand away, slamming the door closed and running to the kitchen, sticking his fingers under the streaming water. He gasped in air, shaking. He wiped his hands on the trousers of his suit, returning to the door, kicking and hitting it, terrified of being alone with the bodies of Rufus' pets. He could imagine him beside them, glass eyes shining. He might be stored under Rufus' bed, or on the camp bed... he wondered if there was already a body under Rufus' bed. He screamed again, breathing too fast, until the world went black.

He woke up again when he felt himself being lifted up in strong arms. He tried to catch a glimpse of the person holding him without them seeing. It was Tseng, and that concerned him. He couldn't outrun Tseng. He felt himself being placed back down on his camp bed. Slowly the sound of muffled sobbing filtered through to him, and he opened his eyes. He looked up, seeing Rufus curled up in the bed, knees to his chest and arms around his knees, the key on the bed next to him. There were nasty bruises over what was visible of Rufus' arms. Reno reached out to him, before remembering what he had seen in that cabinet and snatching his hand away. He wanted to ask about the bruises, but another thought was at the forefront.  
"What the fuck happened to them?" He whispered, pointing towards the cupboard.

Rufus flinched, looking down and whispering the admission.  
"It was my fault."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Yay, an update in a sensible amount of time! Thank you so much for the review, hope this is okay for you.  
**Warnings:** Child and animal abuse, bad language

* * *

"_What the fuck happened to them?" He whispered, pointing towards the cupboard._

__

Rufus flinched, looking down and whispering the admission.  
"It was my fault."

Reno shuddered, breath racing. He felt terrified. Rufus had admitted it. Those dead animals, stuffed and laying there, were because of Rufus. His first instinct was to run away and never come back, but he knew he had no choice. He was a prisoner. He couldn't run away from him, but he had to do something.  
"Wha' kind o' monster are ya? How could yoyau do it? They're jus' animals. They didn' hurt ya."

Rufus tensed, moving away from him slightly.  
"I...I didn't mean for it to happen."  
"Shouldn' you have been able to work i' out yaself? If they are whimpering and howlin' in pain, ya shouldn't be doing it. Same fer humans."  
Rufus looked down.  
"I know they were being hurt. I didn't want them to be..." He shivered. Reno moved closer, not touching him, just trying to reassure him. "But Father decided they had to be killed." He shivered slightly, remembering watching as his dear pets were tortured before his eyes. "Because... because I loved them." He shuddered again, more fiercely this time. "I loved them, and father wanted me to be punished, so he had them killed..." He looked close to tears, taking a deep breath in an attempt to steel himself.

Reno stared at him in shock.  
"No...no way...why would he do tha'?" He couldn't believe it. Rufus' father was the president for fucks sake.

Rufus blinked, not used to being contradicted by anyone, least of all his servant. Especially now he was trying to open up to him. He looked at Tseng, who was standing nearby. Tseng smiled softly at him, and from that the youth was able to gather the strength to show Reno. He rolled up his sleeves, showing worse bruising and shallow scratches, the ShinRa logo cut neatly into his left elbow.  
"They were my only friends." He murmured, gesturing at the stuffed bodies.

"Tha' Bastard!" Reno exclaimed furiously, eyes wide as he looked at the injuries. "I...I ain' gonna let him near yer. Not if he does tha'." He looked over at the stuffed corpses of the boy's pets, realising how much they had meant to him, how much it must have hurt him to see them like this. Compared to the deaths of those creatures, the wounds must have barely hurt him. Reno frowned, realising that he was probably next on the President's list of beloved pets to kill.  
"I...I ain gonna let it happen again." He muttered, more to himself than anything, a promise of survival, but Rufus's eyes looked hopeful, so Reno turned to him and smiled. "I ain' gonna let it happen again, I swear ter ya."

Rufus gasped, seeing the conviction in the other's eyes. It was so comforting to hear that. He looked at Tseng, and the other nodded slightly, moving away to give the two room to talk to each other.  
"Thank you Reno. It is so kind of you to say that." He smiled softly. "I will do anything for you that I can."

Reno's eyes lit up with hope.  
"Could...if yer' gonna gimme wha' I wan', then how about letting me be a real person?" He paused, sure the other wouldn't refuse him. "I don' wanna just be yer pet."  
Rufus glared at him furiously.

"How...How could you? I take good care of you, I bought you... You are mine, and I won't let you leave. You're mine."  
Reno blinked in shock at the other's outburst after his previous offer of generosity.  
"Hey...hey, calm down...I...I didn't wanna get you angry." Reno felt more upset than he would have expected at being denied his chance at humanity. He hadn't expected Rufus to deny him like that. He had wanted more from his life than just being property, and merely suggesting that had got him in trouble.

Rufus frowned, not sure why the other was so upset. He was offering him protection and somewhere he belonged, he couldn't see why it was such a problem. He couldn't imagine why this life had upset the other so much. He didn't want Reno leaving, but other than that, he would give him everything he could. He tried to think of a way of repairing their relationship, and realised that he could offer Reno a lot of things he had never had before, the most important of these being an education.  
"Reno, would you like me to teach you to read?"

Reno bit his lip. He didn't want to submit to an existence as Rufus' pet, but at the same time, he needed to learn. He had wanted to read for a long time, but it had never been a skill that Don Corneo or his men had felt he needed to learn. He nodded, not talking to the other to try and show he was hurt. If Rufus registered his upset, he didn't show it. The young Vice President fetched a book for them both.


End file.
